


Day ten - Broad

by rhyol1te



Series: Rhyolite's Writuary 2020 [10]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhyol1te/pseuds/rhyol1te
Summary: Grantaire visits the Enjolras-Combeferre-Courfeyrac apartment and borrows a book.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: Rhyolite's Writuary 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590367
Kudos: 35
Collections: Writuary 2020





	Day ten - Broad

Grantaire blinks. While he's imagined the Enjolras-Combeferre-Courfeyrac apartment, he's never really imagined anything like this. In his head, their apartment would be neat, and efficient, with maybe some glitter from Courfeyrac, and books from Combeferre, and whatever goes with Enjolras from Enjolras. Honestly, he couldn't picture Enjolras _not_ at a meeting or a protest or making a speech.

This apartment is not like that.

This apartment is covered in plants (apparently Combeferre grows them), with the occasional brightly-coloured succulent (Courfeyrac's influence, he assumes), sticky notes with things like "redo plans for next meeting" and "do we have milk?" written on them in Enjolras's handwriting, and books.

There are a lot of books. A _lot_ of books.

He picks one up, and looks at it. It appears to be science fiction. The frayed cover is the kind of cover that only a science fiction book from the seventies could have - there is a shirtless hero wearing tinfoil, and some aliens with strangely well-defined muscles under their fur. He reads the title out loud.

"Oh, that's Enjolras's," Courfeyrac yells from across the room.

Enjolras goes bright red. "Courfeyrac!"

"Look," Courfeyrac says, "I may have bought it, but you have read it enough times to make it yours."

Grantaire grins. "You read crazy science fiction from the seventies?"

Enjolras straightens up. "I have a broad taste in literature," he says.

Grantaire laughs, and turns the book over in his hands. "Is this one good?"

"Very," Enjolras says.

"Can I borrow it?"

"As long as you give it back," Enjolras says, grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me super happy! <3


End file.
